


The Problem of Keeping Black Sheep.

by OtakuJeannie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Happy Family, Mostly Cannon Noncompliant, Multi, Not shit daddy Odin, Pining, Slow build and burn, Werewolf Thor (Marvel), mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuJeannie/pseuds/OtakuJeannie
Summary: Thor’s family has a dangerous secret, he and his parents are werewolves.  The time has come for Thor to set out on a journey to come of age and find balance with the beast within.Loki thought this was what hope felt like, for the first time in his life.  A year without the troubling older brother who always brought up troubling emotions within him and a chance to experience freedom beyond the gated estate that he calls home.  But Loki’s ignorance of his family’s heritage will prove dangerous for the family’s black sheep.





	1. Pining

Thor knew he was being childish, that staying in his car would mean that tomorrow wouldn’t come and he would not have to leave home. But Thor knew better, and with a reluctant sigh opened the door and carried out the tote bag filled with drop-cloths, tape and odds and ends. Thor braced himself for the unnatural silence that would greet him and entered his home.

While Asgard, as the estate was called, was isolated, that did not mean that it was ever silent, there always seemed to be friends, relatives and Father’s business associates vising. Right now, however things were silent. Mother, Father and Loki were all out on their own respective errands while Thor’s own to-do list was far to private to even have his friends about.

Thor looked around his room which was had a few mostly full boxes sitting around the empty furniture. Thor quickly shoved the last of his keepsakes into a box and took the calendar off the wall to deposit in the trashcan by his desk. Thor then quickly taped one of the boxes shut and began carrying it towards the basement, casting a longing glance to the narrow set of steps that lead to the attic.

The attic suite had been built by his grandfather for his wife Belesta, for her safety as she never carried the curse, same as Loki. But unlike his grandmother, Loki only viewed his rooms as a prison that he was locked into on the nights of the full moon to keep him safe. Mother and Father had never figured out how to tell Loki, either he had been too young to understand or too reckless to be trusted with the secret. Thor had asked once if they could turn Loki, it seemed the easiest path but Odin had given Thor a look that had gone between them and declared that if Thor did such a thing it would be the last thing he’d ever do on this earth.

But even as Thor had backed down from his father, his mind had held onto the idea. From his parent’s reactions it WAS possible to turn a person not born with this curse. Every month Thor was tormented with a feeling of loneliness as he transformed and longed to have Loki besides him to soothe it. Unfortunately, Thor thought as he placed the box on a shelf in the basement, he still did not know how the curse was transferred. Frigga had only told Thor that she had been turned shortly after their marriage to prevent the decline in health should they have children.

Up above, Thor could hear the door open and several footfalls, far too heavy for Mother and far too light for Father. Thor had to prevent himself from running up the stairs as he heard Loki walk casually towards the stairs.

“Where have you been Loki?” Thor asked once he had caught up with his brother.

“Out, I dropped my phone yesterday and wanted it repaired.” Loki said looking up from his phone with a scowl.

“Oh come on Loki surely your phone could wait one day, after all it’ll be so long until we see each other next.” Thor said, face twisting into a pout. Loki rolled his eyes and tucked his phone into his pants pocket.

“I didn’t expect to see you tonight, thought that you’d spend you last night here out drinking with your friends.” Thor could not help but notice the bitter twinge in Loki’s voice on the last word bu decided to ignore it.

“I have said my goodbyes to them already and wish to spend my last night under this roof-””-for a year.” Loki interjected, Thor unsure if he was just being his usual snarky self or fishing for information. Loki had no idea of what was going to happen tomorrow, but Thor knew all to well as it was his coming of age.

Tonight after dinner, Frigga would give Thor a potion that would lock him in his other form for an entire year. The next year would be about Thor learning to make peace with his other side, and to decide which world he would rather be in, the world of men or the world of wolves.

“Perhaps, though we both know that Uncle Fenrir never returned from his coming of age.” Thor replied soberly.

“Still, I do not understand why I will not be able to call or write you.” Loki said with a shake of his head.

“This will prepare me for my place in the world, and such distractions are not allowed. I hope that someday,” Thor hesitated looking for the right words. This was not just his secret to tell. “Someday, that you will be able to understand. Now come, Mother should be back soon and you know how she hates us not being ready to go.” Loki let out a disappointed sigh.

“Is Father meeting us at the restaurant then?” Loki asked as he turned to head towards his own room. “I had some things I wished to talk with him about before dinner.”

“Father is busy with things, but I am sure he will wish to speak with you, and not at you for once, once things settle down and they should soon.” Thor replied, watching Loki reluctantly climb the stairs to his rooms and thinking how much he is going to miss his home while he was gone.


	2. Save Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be drawing some characters from other sources; mainly the comics, Avenger’s Academy and mythology and most will be minor...most. Thor is 17, Amora 16, Loki 15.

Dinner was going as well as could be expected, Thor thought to himself as he picked at his dinner. Everyone was in cautiously happy spirits.

“I forgot to mention that Tyr’s application for a vista went through.” Odin said sounding rather pleased. “He’ll be just in time to help out with renovations at the office.”

“Are they going to take that long dear? It seems like it will be a lot of mess and noise to work around.” Frigga said looking over at Thor worriedly. Thor quickly ate a few bites, trying to assure her that he just had a case of the nerves.

“Well, if things go well, I will be spending most of that time visiting other buildings during the worst of it.” Odin said with a laugh. “Loki, tell me what have you been up to since school let out.” 

“Nothing much, I’ve gotten some ideas together for my over-summer project but Verity won’t be home for another three weeks and Amora and Lorelei have become absolutely fascinated by the idea of the occult again.” Loki said with a shake of his head. Thor scowled, briefly imagining his wolf rending the blonde limb from limb. Amora had made no mistake of her feelings for Thor and he would be damned if she was going to use his little brother as a means to get closer.

“Well I hope this time they are a little more sensible about things.” Frigga said with a look of hidden amusement. “I remember the Halloween we had to send you out to get a change of clothes for poor Amora because of that silly game you were playing, blue baby was it?” Thor chuckled at the memory, remembering how for the next week Loki had joked about how “Elsa” had ‘Let It Flow’

“Baby Blue.” Loki said looking wistful. “Amora has hit a rough spot with her boyfriend Skurge that I think sparked this whole affair.” Thor grinned quietly to himself, this was a sign that Amora would be too busy to bother her little sister and her friend.

“I just hope that you remember that your curfews are still in effect Loki, I will not tolerate you sneaking about just because it’s the summer.” Odin warned with a sharp look in his one eye.

“Yes father.” Loki said with a sigh and Thor longed to tell Loki the reason he had to be locked up on the nights of full moons but then he’d have to deal with father who was quite frightening both as a man and a wolf.

“How are your preparations going Thor, are you ready for tomorrow?” Frigga asked defusing the situation. Loki shot Thor a quick glance and he wasn’t sure what Loki was hoping for or dreading just that he was watching his older brother with baited breath.

“Yes, very.” Thor said with a faked grin. Thor’s stuff may be packed but he still did not want to leave his brother just yet, and would likely spend the next few days, if not weeks watching the house from a distance.


	3. Save Tonight

The evening had worn on and though Thor and Loki had planned to play games, they had wound up watching the end of some show or another. Thor barely remembered much of it, watching Loki more than the screen, not quite sure why one of the characters had pushed another off of the cliff with himself.

“Is this really how the series ended?” Loki asked lazily, draped over Thor’s shoulder.

“I think so.” Thor said as the credits rolled, leading him to reluctantly turn off the television and give Loki had half-heated nudge.

“Noo…let’s watch something else, I don’t want to go up to the tower.” Loki whined and clung closer to Thor.

“Oh come on now Loki, the attic isn’t that bad.” Odin had renovated the attic several times since Loki had been moved there and now it was like an apartment with a bathroom and mini-kitchen. Thor stretched his legs and headed to the bathroom.

When Thor returned, Loki was pouting from under a throw blanket.

“It’s cold up there and there are strange noises.” Loki whined as Thor nudged him aside to reclaim his former perch.

“Mice or rats perhaps?” Thor asked, knowing that Odin would not be happy to hear this.

“No, thank god. The worst I’ve had was that one winter with the squirrel’s nest. But down in the yard, I’ve heard things moving in the woods. I’ve even come across some dead animals though I’ve tried my best to keep them hidden from Mother.” Thor slid his arm back around Loki and fought the amusement that threatened to cross his face. Odds were that Loki’s findings were Mother’s attempts to feed Thor on the nights of the full moon.

“Sounds like your imagination is getting the better of you.” Thor said with a laugh. Loki huffed but snuggled closer. “Perhaps you should watch less horror.” Thor chided lightly.

“Yes Mother.” Loki said as he grabbed at the remote and began scrolling through the services looking for a movie to watch. “Though it was the bad influence of your ex-girlfriend Sif that got me into this show.”

“Sif watched this?” Thor asked curious. It had been three months since they had broken up and Thor did not want to think about the reasons they had broken up nor the uneasy aftermath.

“A few times while waiting for you to get home.” Loki said offhand, “Though it wasn’t to her taste really.” Thor let out a laugh.

“Well, it is getting late Loki and Mother will not have any mercy when the time comes for us to wake tomorrow.”  Loki groaned and Thor had to snatch the blanket from Loki to prevent his brother from hiding in it.

“Wish you weren’t going.” Loki said sadly. Thor regarded him fondly.

“Do not worry Loki, it will only be a year and then I will return.” Thor said leading him upstairs. Thor remembered all the times he watched Father and Mother carry him up those stairs. The only thing he hated worse than seeing his brother disappear into the darkness and the slam of the heavy doors was the outline of Loki in the window as they climbed into the car to drive to their land’s edge to change.

“Do you promise?” Loki asked with huge eyes.

“Of course brother, rest assured that I will return.  Now the time has come to rest, little ghoul.” Thor answered with a chase kiss to Loki's forhead.


	4. It's So Hard to Say Goodbye

For as long as Loki could remember, Thor had always been there. When they were younger, Thor had been his playmate and companion until Thor began to crave the company of his peers. Even then, there had been times between the two brothers where they hung out or did things together and the bond was tried but not broken. This day, when Thor would leave home without any contact with home had always loomed, a nebulous maybe and even now he is unsure of why this was happening.

But over the last six months, Thor had changed. There was a sadness that slowly took Thor, making him more and more nostalgic. And now, Loki almost felt guilty about anticipating the coming year of being out of Thor’s shadow and making his own place in school.

“Come on brother, if you keep your voice low, I will remember any number or address you give me and we can speak before your return.”

“I have told you, I cannot have any outside contact.” Thor replied sadly. The two of them passed the threshold of Loki’s attic room. “Now you behave yourself in my absence.”

“I am on the verge of telling Mother about your designs upon her position.” Loki joked before being pulled into a crushing hug. Loki was about to make another comment when he saw Thor about to cry. There was a universal sense of wrongness about his brother crying and Loki scrambled to find a way to stop it.

“I will miss you greatly Loki.” Thor said in a harsh whisper. Loki fought back his own tears and clung to Thor tightly, regretting that he was unable to stop his parents from forcing Thor into whatever was about to happen.

“Shh, it will be alright. A year isn’t that long Thor and you’ll be home before you know it.” Maybe it was the coming absence, maybe it was a product of being too close to Thor all the time or maybe there was more to too many moments when his imagination was a little too vivid. If Thor asked, Loki would lie about why, citing that Thor’s crying brought him back to more innocent times but Loki inhaled Thor’s scent deeply and shushed him before kissing him softly on the cheek. Both stilled and Loki wished that time would just stop, so that he wouldn’t have to deal with beyond this moment, that he wouldn’t have to leave this moment.

“Loki..thank you.” Thor said, tears welling in his eyes. Loki could do nothing but give him a reassuring nod in return.

“Go on Thor, Father always hates when you are late. I look forward to your return.” Loki said before Thor turned and stepped beyond the door. This door had locks on the inside and Loki reluctantly turned them shut. He listened as Thor slowly made his way downstairs and closed the door at the foot of the stairs, and then the turning of the locks below. Now he was sealed in his tower until tomorrow. Loki sighed and quickly crossed over to the window to watch the family car pull away and ponder the same questions that always filled his mind on nights when he was locked in the attic.

Without really thinking Loki fired up the laptop that sat on his desk and opened his chat program to see which of his friends were on. Victor, unsurprisingly, was not on, neither were Verity nor Lorelei. Janet, however was on. 

“Well, if nothing else, she will not let me dwell too much on things.” Loki said to himself with a slight chuckle and clicked her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a good holiday season and thank you all for your kind feedback on my little fic.


	5. Under the Blue Moon.

Loki never quite realized until now how much Thor had meant to him. Loki used to dread coming home and having to deal with his obnoxiousness and friends, but now the house was too quiet even when Loki his own friends over.

Even worse than the suffocating silence was that there was no more Thor to ease the boredom. Even when they were fighting, Thor and Loki were always occupied and now it just felt like there was noting for Loki to do but wait for his brother to return.

Loki was sitting down between Lorelei and Amora eating popcorn and trying to keep interested in their project.

“I still think that this would be the best choice, sister.” Lorelei said pointing towards the clipping of an article on a car crash. “It might look boring but not only did it happen in town, my boyfriend’s dad told me all sorts of things that didn’t make it into the paper.

“Like what?” Amora said with a flip of her blonde hair. “Some silly rumor of a mob hit? I’ve heard that one dozens of times.” Lorelei merely smirked and turned to Loki.

“What are you looking at me for?” Loki asked rolling his eyes, pretty sure of what the answer was going to be. 

“Well, the accident did take place near your backyard for one.” Loki had called Lorelei’s answer but then she motioned for silence. “For another, this paper only says that there were two victims, but Sigurd's father swore that Mrs Doe seemed to be concerned for the safety for her unborn baby.” 

Loki had to bite his tongue to stop from speaking, those two were old rumors and Loki was sure it was the old withhold information to make sure tips were genuine trick police used from time to time.

“And you think this, if there is any merit, will make summoning their spirits easier?” Amora said looking interested.

“But are you sure this will work, I mean Mrs Doe did spend two months in the hospital so wouldn’t there be a better spot?” Loki interjected hoping that this evening would not end up with him having to explain to his parents why they had set up candles and sea salt on the edge of their property.

“Well she never regained consciousness...”Lorelei sputtered out. Amora simply laughed and pulled at her satchel.

“I agree, and anyways Mr Doe WAS killed here.” Amora said as she pulled Lorelei to her feet. “Now come on, the sun sets soon, or are your parents still not letting you out after dark.”

Loki scowled and thought of an excuse for why he did not want to go out onto the woods. “I can go out when I please, Amora. It’s just that I think you two are being foolish and not taking enough precautions.” Loki continued with a shrug.

“Oh ho ho, I think he’s being a little worrywart. Maybe Mommy and Daddy need to let their princess out of the tower a little more often.” Amora challenged the two of them and to Loki’s relief, Lorelei shook her head.

“I’m going to have to agree with him, we’ve heard police band radio and all the calls out here. Maybe it would be better to wait and I could ask Sigurd to come with us.

“Ugh, the last thing I need is to be stuck watching the two of you make doe eyes at each other.” Amora said pouting. “And if we wait much longer, that stick in the mud Tyr is going to be visiting.” Loki nodded in understanding.

“Well be lucky that you aren’t the one who will have to live with him.” Loki shot back bitterly as he followed Amora and Lorelei out the door. “I still think we are being foolish.” Loki grumbled and Lorelei motioned for him to allow Amora get a little ahead.

“You’re right but please just go along with this. As bad as you think you have it with Tyr, trust me it’s nothing compared to what she’s like with guy problems.” Lorelei whispered to him once Amora rounded a bend.

“Oh please don’t tell me that Skurge is dumb enough to dump her, she’s the best an idiot like him can get.” Loki muttered back.

“No worse, Amora caught him hanging out with an older girl in town. Skurge claims it was just business, but she doesn’t buy it.” Lorelei replied back. “Besides, Tyr isn't’ that bad is he?” She asked with a smirk.

“Perhaps.” Loki murmured thoughtfully. It wasn’t that he and Tyr didn’t get along, it was more that Tyr, like most of the family, preferred his brother’s company far more. Loki could no longer count the number of times that he’d been left out as Tyr or the twins took Thor on overnight trips and left him behind. “Maybe it won’t be so bad, so long as he doesn’t go out of his way to embarrass me on his visit.” Loki almost believed his words before Amora called out for the two slowpokes to hurry up and help her find the right spot.

“Does anyone else feel like they’re being watched?” Lorelei asked as she helped her sister set up some candles. 

“No one’s here, so unless some pervert is watching us with a telescope or something I don’t see how we could be.” Loki answered lying to himself as much as the girls. But still, his words did nothing to each the sense of paranoia that the three of them felt.


	6. Chapter 6

Solitude.

Thor’d never been this alone before and the silence was deafening. Hunger clawed at his belly but the fear of letting his mate (even if the claim had yet to be cemented, he still and would always consider Loki such.) disappear still was a stronger draw. Small prey still teamed the woods and underbrush so it wasn’t as if he had to choose between them just yet.

Everything was confusing for the young wolf, before things had been simple; Thor would run in the woods alongside Mother and Father under the silver light of the moon. But, then came the dawn, the strangeness of seeing the light of the morning, of being left alone first by Mother and then Father. Thor had learned enough to hunt, to stay out of sight but little else than that. He had trouble finding a den and every place he did felt so cold and empty. And in that silence, thoughts had begun to bleed in from his other half, the one who went home when the sky blazed with sunlight.

The sights and smells of his other half’s life flooded Thor’s dreams and he puzzled over the strange den, the pack other-Thor surrounded himself with. These meant little to Thor now as he ambled and hunted the woods and Thor would have left if it weren’t for one thing. The dark haired boy Loki. Thor was drawn towards and compelled not to abandon him. Loki was precious to other-Thor and Thor found himself in much agreement with his other-self.

Loki was a delight to watch and Thor found his thoughts often drifting to the thought of claiming and marking the human. How he would do it, Thor was not certain and instinct was vague and the half-remembered daydreams of other-Thor were just confusing.

Thor searched around his den, looking for some source of relief for the pressure building up in his loins. To his disappointment, there was nothing in this crevice that would work. And so Thor set out into the night, his mind distracted as he imagined nuzzling, licking and mounting his mate. Thor wanted it so much he could almost feel it when he caught a whiff of Loki’s scent. 

Thor’s ears perked up and he quickly followed the scent to a nearby black path his other-self called a road. Great tireless metallic beasts called cars charged down this road, belching foul-smelling smoke as they passed. Thor found a vantage point and watched as Loki and two females began leaving things, perhaps making a nest of sorts on the ground. Thor watched intrigued and planned how best to separate his mate from his companions. 

Before Thor could do anything, he heard a howl form behind him. The howl was familiar, one he had heard many times growing up but had not expected to hear tonight. Thor looked on in shock as a large black wolf entered the clearing, placing himself between Thor and the humans. Thor growled as he challenged the older, three-pawed wolf and the two of them began circling each other. Thor didn’t want to fight but he would not be dissuaded either.

Beyond the wolves, Thor could hear the humans chatter, see them posture and back into the night. Loki was going to leave with them, Thor could not have this. In a moment of panic, Thor sprang forward hoping to overpower the other wolf, but despite the missing paw his opponent was not to be defeated easily.

Only after several intense moments was Thor able to break free. The humans were fleeing and the other wolf was, to Thor’s horror, chasing after Loki. Thor gave chase.

“No. Brother, please.” Thor’s panicked mind begged as Loki and the other wolf disappeared into the night. “Please stop. Please don’t hurt him, Brother.” Thor silently begged as he dodged some cars that had come out of nowhere and provided a barrier preventing Thor from giving chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, IRL's been nuts. Thank you for all the feedback, hope you enjoy.


	7. Questions.

Loki ran through the woods his only hope of survival being to outmaneuver the wolf. He lungs were burning and his legs were aching. Already he had felt the scrape of teeth that had spurred him to run faster but still not fast enough. If Loki weren’t so focused on surviving the night, he might be cursing Amora and her witchcraft habit. 

Exhaustion was starting weigh Loki down when he spotted the end of the garage. He was almost home!

“Mother, Father, help.” Loki called out as he raced to the house. Loki spared a glance behind but he did not see anything behind him but Loki wasn’t going to take a chance. Loki barreled through the front door and slammed it shut. The then locked it behind him and peered out to see if he could see the beast that had chased him.

“Loki, what is all this noise.” Loki tensed at gruff words and turned around to see his estranged half-brother striding down the stairs.

“Tyr, what are you doing here, where are...” Loki panted out as Tyr approached the door. Tyr was dressed in a simple tee-shirt and sleep pants.

“Your parents had to take care of an incident dealing with Thor. They will be back soon.” Tyr answered as he took in Loki. “So what have you been up to that you are making such a ruckus about?”

“I was out with Amora and Lorelei but we were attacked by a dog or a wolf. It chased me but I think there was more than one.” Loki blurted out, suddenly worried for his friends and wanting to help them. Now that he was safe the whole thing was starting to feel unreal.

“Where did they go, I’ll go look for them but you need to go upstairs and stay put.” Loki bristled at these words but Tyr’s hand gripped tighter on his arm.

“But, if they’re hurt...” Loki interjected only to be cut off by Tyr.

“If they’re hurt, you’ll be in the way. So where did you go, I’ll go there and check it out.” Loki wanted to resist but since Tyr was already dragging him up to his room Loki knew that the point was futile. 

“West near the highway.” Loki said fishing around his pockets and discovering that he lost his phone but before he could get another word out, Loki was pushed into the entryway of his room and the lock clicked in place. “Damn.” Loki sighed and stalked upstairs. Loki stalked angrily into his living room and eyed the computer, perhaps he could see if one of his friends was online. 

Instead, Loki opted to glare out the window as he saw Tyr drive past with Thor’s car and an irrational anger took ahold of Loki. Tyr often borrowed a car when he visited America, and Thor would not be able to use his car but somehow it still felt wrong to see Tyr use it without Thor’s permission.

But as he watched Thor’s car disappear to where the wolf had come from, Tyr’s words hit Loki. Something had happened with Thor, somehow Mother and Father were able to communicate with Thor and if Loki kept his eyes open, he could communicate with his brother, provided whatever happened hadn’t killed Thor. Loki paced the floor of his rooms and looked out every window hoping for a sign of his friends or parents but as the night dragged on Loki was unable to uncover a single clue.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback, it keeps me going and will help me figure out where to go next, thank you in advance.


End file.
